New Kid
by Book-shelfdivided
Summary: Percy Jackson has never been what you might call a "model student". So when getting expelled from yet another school during senior year means his only other option is to attend the prestigious boarding school, Goode High, will he make it out of the spotless hallways with a diploma, and maybe even some friends?


( **AN: HEY GUYS, THANKS FOR CLICKING! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY IN AWHILE, SO EXCUSE ME IF IM A LITTLE RUSTY. I'M NOT EXACTLY SURE WHERE IM GOING WIITH THIS, BUT IF YOU LIKE THE IDEA AND WOULD LIKE ME TO CONTINUE, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS TOTALLY APPRECIATED, AS WELL AS ANY CORRECTIONS ON GRAMMER MISTAKES AND STUFF LIKE THAT. ANYWAYS, HOPE YOU ENJOY!)**

Percy POV

"Expelled?! It's your senior year of highschool, Percy. I would've thought you'd have matured at least _some_ by now."

I looked down into the eyes of my mother, (I towered over her by at least a foot), and was surprised to see that they weren't angry, not at all. Just… disappointed. Somehow, that hurt even more.

I've been expelled from so many schools by now, you'd think she would be used to it by now. So many, in fact, that my ADHD and dyslexic brain started to hurt when I tried to do the math.

Still, I can't pretend I didn't know why she was upset. Sure, I'd gotten expelled from other schools before, but she had really hoped this year was the year for me. The year that I passed all my classes, had good friends, went to parties, and, ya know, did normal teenage stuff.

I'm not gonna lie, I had too. But it seems like the universe had it in for me, and so do the teachers. Everywhere I went, my reputation seemed to follow. It seemed like they could smell it from a mile away. And every year, it was the same.

"Try to start fresh." Mom always said. "New school, new opportunities. Try to make the best of it."

So every year, I tried to "Start fresh". I walked into class with a smile on my face, although it was as fake as the teachers enthusiasm to "Help nurture a trouble student." But neither of us could keep up the demeanor for long, and it never failed that within the first month or so, one of us eventually snapped. I will unashamedly admit that I'm usually the one who snaps first.

"So what was it this time?" She asked, an expectant look on her face.

Ah, good question.

"I… um… you see… I got into an argument with the principal." I blurted out.

For what felt like forever, she just stood there, staring at me with her signature mom stare; the kind she used for trying to look into my soul.

Finally, she dropped into the nearest chair in our small New York apartment, and laid her head in her hands.

It took me way too long to figure out she was crying.

"…Mom? Are you okay?" I asked, my voice sounding small and scared. My mom never cried.

"Look, I'm really sorry, I just lost control of my temper. I'll try harder next time, I promise."

She lifted her head and looked at me with such intense sadness in her eyes, that I felt like crying too. I hated seeing people sad, and knowing it was my fault made it 10x worse.

"Percy, you don't understand. This _was_ your last chance." She choked on a sob, and I waited for her to regain her composure, frozen in anticipation.

"Every school in New York has heard of the infamous Percy Jackson. No one else will accept you, I've looked. Our only other option is boarding school."

I plopped down onto a chair, in complete shock. I was going to be sent away? All my life, it had just been me and my mom, as far back as I could remember. Well, except for Smelly Gabe, my awful stepfather for a while, but I choose to repress those memories. In case you're wondering what happened to my real father, he left us right after I was born. He's some billionaire who owns a big corporate company with his two brothers, running cruises. My mom never talked much about him, for my sake, but I've gathered as much as a name: Posiedon.

Call me a momma's boy, but I couldn't comprehend living away from my mom. She was the kind of sweet TV mom that bakes cookies, gives amazing hugs, and listens to all your problems. At times, she was my only friend.

I was awakened from my trance when she placed her hand on my shoulder and said, "I know, Percy. I don't want you to go either. But you have to graduate highschool if you want to be successful in life."

I felt like glaring at her. That didn't seem like a valid enough reason to me. But I know she blamed herself for our financial struggles; caused mainly by her having to unexpectedly drop out of college because of an unplanned pregnancy with yours truly. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if I suffered the same fate.

"I'm sure it's been a long day for both of us. Why don't we go to bed and discuss this in the morning?" Despite her pleasant tone, she looked resigned, and the underlying tiredness in her voice made my eyes droop.

So, after reluctant goodnights, we both went to bed, although I didn't manage to fall asleep until the chaotic voices in my head tired themselves out.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of the best cookies you'll ever taste baking. Not just any cookies though, _blue_ cookies. (It's an inside joke.) Just the thought of them made my mouth water, so I _literally_ jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen.

"Cookies for breakfast?! You're the best." I managed through a mouthful of deliciousness.

She smiled at me and said, "I thought they might cheer you up… and keep you in one place for long enough. We have a lot to talk about." My face fell as I realized her true intentions.

"As you know, boarding school is pretty expensive, and I wouldn't be able to afford it myself. So… I've contacted your father."

 **(AN: MWAHAHAH. CLIFFHANGER. LIKE I SAID, I DON'T KNOW IF I WANT TO CONTINUE THIS OR NOT, SO IF YOU LIKED IT, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME WITH ANY QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS. THANKS FOR READING!)**


End file.
